Nepstation Plus Package
by G.N. Over-Kite
Summary: When shares drop to yet another low, what is a CPU to do? If Neptune's latest scheme is to be believed, then all she and her compatriots have to do is smile for the camera and act natural! Join them as they provide interesting and hilarious insights into their lives, along with various commercials just for you! Call your provider to receive this new channel, all for a cost of...
1. Channel's Inc-Nep-tion

**Author's Note:**** What's up, everyone? This is my first venture into making a Neptunia fanfic, and I'm really excited to be doing this! I've had the idea floating in my mind for a while, and ultimately decided to throw my hat in the ring thanks to Zdood and Piteous! Go check out _Hyperdimensional Adventures _and _The Ultimate Destiny of Representative Chet_, they are awesome!**

**I hope you all enjoy this story, everyone!**

**Disclaimer: Hyperdimension Neptunia is the property of Compile Heart and Idea Factory. I do not claim ownership over anything pertaining to the Neptunia series or any related properties. This is a nonprofit fan work.**

**Picture**** Credit:**** MSPaint Neptune N with Plus by yours truly.**

**Rated T for: Language, suggestive themes, and fanservice if you're the imaginative type.**

**Original Post Date: 5/13/14**

* * *

The world of Gamindustri is a nexus of creativity and imagination, where different ideas and perspectives on life can be embodied in four convenient landmasses.

"Hello? Is this thing on? _Helloooooo...!_"

Lastation, Lowee, Leanbox, and Planeptune...

Four landmasses, four Console Patron Units to govern them.

"Can you see me now? Is it on the fritz again, Histy?"

The CPUs are the ones who drive and motivate the people to grow, to expand, to compete, and to become something more...

"I'm thinking it would super-coolio to put my name up in lights wherever I walk! Tell me that isn't the bee's knees!"

... and sometimes they come up with the strangest schemes ever...

"Neptune, just what do you think you are you doing?"

Over at Planeptune's Basilicom, Lastation's CPU Black Heart, Noire, had just walked in on Neptune practically swinging around what looked to be a... TV camera all over the place.

"Ah! There you are, Noire~!" Neptune sang in a falsetto, casually flinging the equipment she was carrying right over her shoulder.

Meet Neptune, the ever-so-cheerful and fun-loving CPU of Planeptune, decked out in her white parka used as a onesie dress! Whenever she isn't playing video games, she likes to pester her friends for something to do, and no one can out-munchie her at the dinner table! ... She doesn't really do the work she's supposed to, but that issue is a little touchy... By night, she turns into the voluptuous Magical Girl Purple Heart, wielding power befitting that of a Goddess herse— Wait, that magical girl part is wrong. No, she has a transformation sequence, but... eh, more on that later.

"C-Careful with that camera, Neptune! (ﾟДﾟ；)" yelled a mature, yet startled voice, with accompanying... emoticon?

A smaller, winged girl came frantically flying right in front of Neptune's face, part angry in her expression and part worried in her voice. Smaller as in maybe a foot shorter, not tiny.

"You mustn't fool around with the equipment like that, Neptune! Remember, the whole reason we are even going through with this is to gather more shares as well as more funds for the Basilicom! ( °A°)/" the girl sternly reproached.

This was Histoire, Planeptune's Oracle and second-in-command to Planeptune's CPU, despite often treating the Goddess more like a charge for good reason. Her harsh words and reprimands belie a great respect and care for her Goddess, who oftentimes wasn't the greatest in long-term thinking. As well as short-term... It sometimes pained Histoire to know that Neptune was her Goddess in charge. She's also some sort of celestial fairy-like thing! She suffixes her sentences with cute emoticons!

"Chill, Histy," replied Neptune, "I got it all under control, just ask the technician!" With a flourish of her arm and a twirl of her body, Neptune held her hands around her mouth as she yelled, "_HEY, NEPSIS!_ Ya done with all the wiring and whatnot? We've got something in need of a quick fixer-upper here!"

From behind the set, a lavender-haired girl popped out with large goggles over her eyes and gave Neptune a quizzical look, before realizing that Neptune now held one of the cameras in her hand bent at a 45° angle.

"Wh-What the goodness?! Neptune, please don't play rough with the equipment again, you know I don't like having to fix it a fourth time..." said the girl, removing her goggles and looking at the busted camera wistfully.

This somewhat awkward girl was Nepgear, Neptune's little sister, though at first glance it could be easy to assume it was the other way around. She is a much more attentive and worrying person than her older sister (most of the time...), but tell that to half the fans who sent her popularity into a downward spiral after the events of the second game. As her sister, Gear was the CPU Candidate for Planeptune, and in the event that Neptune was unable to attend to her duties, Nepgear would assume the helm. In fact, due to the ASIC incident, Nepgear IS the girl in charge of Planeptune! S-Somewhat... Due to the shenanigans that made up the encounter with the Ultradimension Gamindustri, things became muddled. Don't ask...

"Oh, but you love it, sis! Don't deny it~" said Neptune with a tinge of honey in her voice. Nepgear inched toward the camera like it was a light, and her a moth. With one swoop of Neptune's arm, however, the camera ended up being close enough for Gear to touch, as evidenced by a shaky hand reaching out for it. "Here you go, sis, now do that thing you do and fix it up real good!"

Why was Nepgear fidgety towards the equipment? Because underneath her sweet demeanor and pleasing looks lies a bit of a technical enthusiast, and it just so happens that these cameras were the latest model from R&D, complete with AI who learn to film on their own without need of a cameraman. Additional editing not included.

"Neptune, quit bullying the poor girl and let her have it, so you can tell just what is it I'm doing here in the first place?" It was Noire who was cross with Neptune, having traveled all the way from Lastation only to be ignored for a few paragraphs. Her time was precious to her, as she was undoubtedly the hardest-working among the CPUs, having a hand in many projects that Lastation spearheaded in the technology and gaming sectors. She's also quite the self-induced workaholic. Underneath her seemingly dismissive, yet confident exterior, lies a dorky girl who likes to cosplay...

"Who's bullying," sputtered Neptune, before launching into an rousing tone of voice, "I'll have you know that Nep Jr and I are like two peas in a hotpod, ready to be snacked upon by the adoring masses as our new channel will launch their hearts into space!" Unbeknownst to her, Nepgear grabbed the camera in her hands and scampered off. Neptune was too absorbed in her delusions of grandeur to notice...

Noire held her arms crossed underneath her amply-sized bust, a wary eye on her technically friend/rival/not a love interest at all, _stupid_! "And just what is this _channel_ you speak of, Neptune? _H__mm_?" The slight lilting of her voice as she capped off her sentence showed how much she questioned Neptune's schemes. The last time she _reluctantly_ went along with Neptune's plans, she ended up cosplaying in way too public a venue as she sang to the rhythm of a love song undoubtedly about her and Neptune's characters as shrine maidens representing the moon and the sun, respectively. "Destinies of the Shrine Maidens, my ass! And what is it with the way _'__reluctantly' _was highlighted? I did _not_ go there because I wanted to sing with Neptune or anything! _Agh_!"

"Uh, Noire?"

"_Ah!_" Noire jumped a little, startled a bit when she realized that Neptune closed in on her and was mere centimeters away from her face. If this scene were like one of those CGs in the games, one could easily alter it to have Nep-Nep a _little_ closer than that, complete with some "Boing" on Noire's part. "Wh-Wh-What is it, Neptune," she stuttered, her heart beating against her chest thanks to Neptune, "can't you see I don't want to waste any more time than I already am...?"

Neptune just stared at her friend, gazing at her with wide, violet saucers..., almost as if she were pondering something to the tune of the wavelengths of the universe.

Noire kept fidgeting under Neptune's stare, uncomfortable with how close they were at that moment. "N-Neptune, I—"

"Noire, you are acknowledging the fourth wall. Are you feeling _lonely_ again?"

"Wh-Wh-What?!" Noire was aghast; she was being agitated by Neptune again, not that this was a difficult thing to do. I mean, there's a word out there for people like her! What was it again? "I am not _lonely_, Neptune! Explain yourself!" _Tsundere_! That was it.

Neppermint immediately backed off, much to Noire's relief... _and disappointme—_

"**STOP SAYING THOSE THINGS!** What do you take me for, some kind of Neptune maniac?!"

"See? You're talking to yourself, Lonely Heart!" Neptune dramatically pointed at Noire, like that lawyer from one of Lowee's franchises: Felix Rite, Ace Attorney. "You're also talking about how _cah-raaazyyy_ you are about me~"

Histoire held a dainty hand over her forehead, tired of this typical banter between the two CPUs. "Oh dear, this is getting out of hand... (-.- ;)"

"Hm? Whatcha say, Histy?"

"Don't look away when I'm speaking to you, Neptune!" yelled Noire.

Neptune sighed, silently agreeing that maybe she overplayed her stint with Noire. So she decided to clinch a victory for her. "Noire, look at me."

The Lastation CPU raised a brow. "I already am looking at you, Neptune."

"Oh. Anyway, serious face time." Neptune indeed put on her serious face for what she was about to say next. "Noire, babe, listen. You've used my name in about every time you have spoken so far! If you aren't careful, you might end up raising our Social Link up, and I _may_ take your words the wrong way! Or... is it the _right_ way in this case, _you saucy girl!_" Neptune's eyes fluttered, just to get the message straight.

Noire was now stuttering and burning red in the face, Neptune's statement blindsiding her. "I-I-I don't s-say your name a-all the time, Nep—" She stopped herself before saying Neptune's name again. With an exasperated clenching of her fists, Noire angrily scoffed and stormed off to the other side of the room, planting herself on the opposite wall with her arms crossed.

The Oracle floated by Neptune and gave her a flick to the head.

"Ow! What was that for...?"

"This venture needs us to be accommodating to the visiting CPUs, Neptune. Don't go overboard again! ( T o T )b" scolded the fairy.

"Ooh, fine... I'll play nicer..." Neptune pouted as she crossed her arms.

Histoire then floated up to Noire, who was surprised that she would also get spoken to. "... and you, stop perceiving the fourth wall! Quit responding in turn with the narration! \ ( T o T )/"

"Rrgh, it's not like I wanted to! Seriously!" This time, Noire wasn't being tsundere. "_Fine_..., I'll dial it back." With a nod, Histoire was satisfied and she flew back to Neptune's side.

Some minutes passed with the three girls waiting silently, until a few rushes of air could be heard from outside. Neptune perked up as the two other guests entered the room.

"Neptune, just what is the meaning of this visit...?"

"I don't mind coming over, but I _could_ be spending this time power-leveling right about now..."

Meet the respective CPUs of Lowee and Leanbox, Blanc and Vert!

Blanc is an introverted book-lover, whose quiet and reserved outside does not do a good job of hiding her infamous temper! Especially since her younger sisters have been recently driving her up the wall! She is just as likely to call you a shithead as much as she is to embed you into the floor! Regardless, her populace loves her all the same, _which might have to do with her body type for some of them..._, or they like angry and violent girls, but then again that is par for the course in Gamindustri. Then again, if you don't piss her off, Blanc is very personable and kind. It's just that it's so _easy... _This is Lady White Heart; a family-friendly type of girl.

The chesty beauty beside her is a stark contrast to Blanc in... just about everything! Vert is a much more pleasurable sort, not likely to turn someone away who would seek her out. What makes this difficult, however, is that she is a notorious gamer. You see it, she has already preordered it and Platinumed/Max Gamerscored/Nintendo equivalented it! Rather competitive, is she not? She is also likely to close herself off, not for books, but for MMOs! Not to mention she is much more a geek than the rest of her fellow CPUs. Do you like male-on-male romance? Her personal room is about 42% covered in such memorabilia. Lady Green Heart, everybody.

"Everyone is here, Neptune," stated Histoire, "Do you want to explain, or shall I? ( I o I)-c"

"The floor is _all yours,_ Histy! Take it like a Polaroid picture!"

"That... doesn't make sense, but yes, I will now explain the current state of Gamindustri and how it ties in with the idea that Neptune has. ( T . T)b"

Every CPU kept quiet as Histoire pressed a small button on her tome, and the lights dimmed low as a bunch of floating images materialized around the Oracle, providing 360° coverage for what she needed to say. Images from Lastation's skyline and jiggling Dogoo screensavers to line graphs detailing the amount of shares the nations were pulling in were prominent. The graphs themselves had their lines drooping downwards...

"Ever since the portal to the other Gamindustri had been stabilized and synchronized to our world, interest in traveling there had increased almost exponentially overnight! The steady rate of travelers we allowed to cross it have had plenty of new experiences to choose from, from visiting the different selections of CPUs and their lands, to exploration of a much more natural world. Unfortunately, the inverse hasn't been happening, and shares have been dropping alarmingly fast as they're migrating over with little return to this world."

The Goddesses all shared looks of shock and worry at the Oracle's assessment.

Neptune, whom despite knowing enough to have come up with an idea to solve this in the first place, went on like she heard this the first time, though unconvincingly so. "_Wooow..._, no emoticon, Histy? This must be _serious_..."

Noire ran her hands through those long twintails of hers, her face frozen in despair. "N-No wonder my latest blog post about productivity only received 74,000 views, and not 98,000 as projected! This is crazy!"

"Can the hardworking shtick, Noire," reproached Blanc, irate, "You and I both know this will cut into the joint project we had planned, remember?"

"D-D-Don't talk about _that_ so casually!" panicked Noire as she turned toward the petite Goddess and threw her arms in a frenzy. "They don't need to know about it, okay?!"

"Oh? How could you, Noire?" This time Vert was the one to speak, putting a dainty hand in front of her face as if in disbelief. Her voice was feigning hurt as she melodramatically proclaimed, "And here I thought we had something special with _our_ cross-promotion; you would cosplay for my gaming convention, just like you would for Blanc's book series! _How can I trust you anymore?_"

The others were even further in shock, with the exception of Histoire, who looked to be nursing an oncoming headache.

"It's nothing serious...," Blanc angrily muttered, her teeth gritting and her fists balled up, "I needed a model for the covers, because... sales of my books have been very low as of late..., _and further back than that..._" Her low tone was a sign that the issue shouldn't be pushed any further.

Noire was having a fit; steam could be seen billowing from her ears, and her eyes were those illogical spirals. "S-Stop it! Nothing's going on, stop it!"

Meanwhile, Neptune had her arms crossed and she was looking quite miffed, grumbling, "_Mmm, _I had subtext with Noire _before_ it was cool! It's all because she got her own game coming up..."

"EVERYONE CALM DOWN! o(-`д´- ｡)"

Everyone who had been squabbling were directed to a very displeased Histoire, who despite her three-foot stature was furious enough to cow the haughtiest of beings.

"Now, before any of you go off on another tangent, I would like to continue. Is that fair? ( `• o •´ )"

The CPUs all glanced over at each other before nodding to Histoire in agreement.

"Very well." The previous imagery then blinked out of view and in their place was a photo of the other Planeptune's Basilicom, along with its CPU, Plutia. "Now, before any of you get angry, allow me to patch us through to the other Basilicom, where their CPU and Oracle should be there to speak with us." Everyone stared into the portrait of the other CPU as nostalgic DSL noises sounded through Histoire's tome. "Sorry. Due to the share situation, it might take about three minutes to go through. Also, no video feed... ( -.-;)"

And so, she began to focus...

Allow me to explain something while Histoire gets a connection. The world of Neptunia can be described in two words: Dimensional Clusterf— er, fudge. Almost every single thread of game, manga, or animation has had a different procession of events leading up to things like... idol singing taking over, or having a magical island that censors things for the kiddies. Sound confusing? It gets crazier, don't you worry.

In this world, after the world-shaking events that involved the evil syndicate ASIC had passed, some weird wormhole was conjured up and even more things happened...

What? That explanation's not good enough for you? It has spoilers right in the beginning!

...

The point is..., there's a _Hyperdimension_ and an _Ultradimension_ now, the former being where the main continuity is currently placed in. The Ultradimension is a strange place, where time was wonky until the events of Victory have come and gone, providing such differences like an antagonistic Vert and a completely different Planeptune CPU!

...

You know what, this would be a nice spot to introduce the incoming recipient of this call! Plutia is a—

"Look, Histy is ringing!"

Well, I tried. Perhaps another time.

When the telltale sounds of a phone being picked up were heard, everyone huddled around Histoire in anticipation. A drawn-out yawn was the first thing to come from the other side.

"_Aaaa-aahh...! _Good morning, everybody...!" yawned Plutia.

"Morning? It's three in the afternoon! That's our Plutie for ya!" chirped Neptune. The others had to resist rolling their eyes.

Plutia went on as if she didn't hear the other Planeptune CPU. "So, what is it that I'm supposed to say to Neppy and the others, Histy?"

"Well, you are supposed to explain about the situation on our end, and then we would listen to Neptune's suggestion, Plutia. ( ° ^ ° )" The one she referred to as "Histy" was indeed another Histoire, and her voice came in much younger-sounding than the Histy that the girls here were familiar with.

"_Ohh...!_ That sounds like a good plan!" Plutia then cleared her throat. "So, listen Neppy, it's not my fault that this happened or anything...," her tone unconvincing, "in fact with all these shares, more and more people want me and my friends to do stuff, we're getting pretty tired and mad here...!" Plutia's voice now couldn't sound any more distressed if she tried, which is weird because she almost always sounded carefree. "It's not even the good kind of tired! I just want to take my after-afternoon nap without someone waking me up!"

Vert couldn't help chuckling a bit when she heard Plutia's plea. "Oh my~, she sounded adorable just now!" A wide and slightly deluded smile then spread on the buxom CPU's face, sweetly stating, "I wonder if she, or any sisters she may have, would like to be _my_ little sister?" She punctuated the end of her sentence with a dreamy sigh.

"In your dreams, Thunder Tits!" It was obviously Blanc who then spoke out with that affectionate nickname... "In case you didn't remember, _and that's easy with those bloaters taking up all the oxygen in your brain_, but that girl becomes... _that thing_ when she transforms! No one wants that! Rom and Ram haven't been so afraid in their lives!"

Vert's hopeful smile quickly fell. "You're right, how clumsy of me..." she said, ignoring that quip towards her large breasts.

A collective silence once again gripped the CPUs; when Plutia transforms into Iris Heart, things become plenty awkward for all parties involved. See, this is the kind of thing where an explanation would have come in handy! You know what, when Plutia actually makes her debut, _then_ I'll talk about her. How about that, sound okay? Okay!

"Hello? Neppy? Is anybody there? I can't _hear you_! Wait, didn't I see that guy walking out from Blanny's Basilicom before? No, he went more like SCHWING at all the guards..."

While the Hyperdimension's Blanc listened on with a confused expression, Neptune scrambled for the receiver, which involved picking up a focused Histoire and holding her up to her face. "N-Nothing's wrong, Plutie! Everything's hunky-dory here! Say, how's about I let everyone in on my grand master plan to save everybody, huh?"

"Oh. _Aaaaaa-aahhh!_ Okay, Neppy...! I'll try to stay awake just a little longer..." yawned Plutia, starting to succumb to her sleepiness.

As Neptune let out a sigh of relief, Noire walked up to her and said, "All right, _now_ can you tell us what this is all about? We have shares to reclaim!"

Neptune smiled broadly at her and the others present. "Sure, but rather than just tell you...," By her word, the lights turned back on in the room, startling the other CPUs while their eyes tried to acclimate to the sudden brightness. When their eyes readjusted to the light, what they saw effectively made them speechless in awe.

The set that had been migrated from the other Planeptune's Nepstation had been transformed; a bunch of professional-grade instruments, microphones, and electronics were set up around a green screen, and an elegant, purple-tinted counter with four color-coded seats surrounding it was placed in the back corner. A bunch of other set pieces were laying in large boxes alongside the cameras and their tracks. Nepgear could be seen directly in front of it all, wearing a satisfied smile while she was twirling a wrench around her finger.

"I love this part." she readily said.

Once the three surprised CPUs were done gawking at the fancy new set, they all held openmouthed stares at Neptune as she slyly grinned and said, "...I'd rather show you!"

* * *

**A/N: Do I have to explain the "hear you" joke? It's Strider, as in Strider _Hiryu_. 1989, Nintendo. It was terrible, I know.**

**I uploaded this for my one-year anniversary of making a name on this site, on May 14, but it seems that due to time zones, this story is listed like it was a day before... Oh well, no biggie!**

**So..., there's more! Stay tuned soon for how this turns out! Later!**


	2. Just NEP for it!

**Author's Note: Because I had more material typed up that was relevant, here's another chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Hyperdimension Neptunia is the property of Compile Heart and Idea Factory. I do not claim ownership over anything pertaining to the Neptunia series or any related properties. This is a nonprofit fan work.**

**Rated T for: Language, suggestive themes, and fanservice, maybe.**

**Original Post Date: 5/14/14**

* * *

The blue skies over Planeptune,

... the industrious streets of Lastation,

... the gentle snowfall of Lowee,

... and the greener pastures of Leanbox...

All four landscapes seamlessly segue into each other as a soothing melody plays over one's ears...

"_**Ne-eeeEEEEPSTATION!**_"

A catchy jingle played as the picturesque locales then abruptly shifted into a scene where a smooth, metallic corner was overlooking the skyline from Planeptune's Basilicom, with neatly rounded rectangular windows providing said view. The same elegant counter from before now sat perfectly placed to allow the four Goddesses to sit two-to-two on the adjacent sides by the windows.

There sat, from left-to-right: Noire with her arms crossed, Neptune with an excited grin, Blanc with her arms folded on the surface, and Vert with her hands neatly laced together under her chin. The camera then zoomed in on Neptune...

"Hello, wonderful people! You may know me as Neptune, Lady Purple Heart, that rad girl who gets the bazonga upgrade when she transforms, that girl who cleaned out the hot dog st—" Noire cleared her throat loudly to get her attention, causing Neptune to grumble, "Huh? What is it, girl? Can't you see I'm introducing myself here?" The camera then panned over to said throat clearer, earning a light scoff from the purple-haired girl.

Noire ignored her while she placed a hand along her collar, and said with no small amount of self-confidence, "Greetings! I am Noire, your Lady Black Heart, and we are here today to announce something special for you all! As thanks to all those who have supported us, we would like to—" She cut herself off when she noticed a book hovering where her face would be, a book penned by a certain CPU which also had a rather sensual-looking cover, depicting Noire laying almost-bare on a bed with a silky red blanket preserving some sense of modesty and her lady parts. To this, she sucked in her breath and became incredibly flustered, babbling incoherently until the book was quickly brought back to its author, drawing the camera over to Blanc and drawing out an exasperated "Hey" from the jilted CPU.

"Hi..., I'm Blanc, Lady White Heart," she said with a quiet tone and a soft smile, her book hidden away, "We would like to thank our supporters by creating a special, new channel for you, which will come at the additional price of 4000 credits over 12 months to your existing plan. Just call or contact your provider and ask for the Nepstation Plus Package." Blanc then gestured a hand over to her left, passing the camera over to Vert without a fuss..., who was _also_ about to interrupt Blanc's segment by leaning over until her melons would obscure the camera's view. The caught CPU was startled, jiggling as she righted herself.

"Oh! My apologies, it looked like fun when the others did it!" Vert giggled a bit as she retracted herself back to her seat. "Good day, everyone! This is Vert, Lady Green Heart speaking! The Nepstation Plus channel will be filled with shows and segments detailing our lives a little more than you may be used to. I know _I_ am going to have this new channel on while I update to the new expansion of Four Goddesses Online! It's going to have an all-new area made for players my level, and not a moment too soon, as I maxed out my characters a month ago! The level cap has also gone up on all stats, making the overall player level go up to—"

"You can't miss this!" Neptune then dove into the camera's view, obscuring Vert and accidently giving Noire an eyeful at her end. The camera panned over to the Lastation CPU to capture her even-more-flustered reaction to looking up Neptune's parka for a second, before quickly going back to Neptune. "We're gonna show ya all the fun things we do! Cue the clips!"

A grumbling voice sounded from behind the cameras, unprofessionally, but justified in this case. "You know, you should really get someone else to man the equipment and move the cameras, and not subject us to what amounts to grunt work...!"

"Aw, don't be sad, Iffy! Nep-Nep said when we get money to spare, we can relax and maybe get on camera too! I caught this footage for her a few hours ago, I hope it comes out all right..."

After a bit more shuffling that could be heard, the image changed from the Nepcorner to a moving camera somewhere in Lastation's capital, where it was following a pale girl dressed in a hoodie, who noticed it after a bit and turned around looking pissed. "Hey, quit following me!"

"B-But, the camera loves you, Underling! See?"

"The name's Linda! Get that camera out of my— Wait, you're one of Purple Heart's friends... Aw, hell, I gotta g—"

"Halt, evildoer! You will not harass the lady Compa like that anymore!"

"Ack!" The delinquent girl ran off looking distressed as a blue-haired girl in a jumpsuit followed after her. The camera could barely keep up, until it lost sight of them in a crowd.

"Oh no..., I lost them...!"

Static then displaced the image for a second, before cutting to a rabbit-hooded girl standing behind a counter with an assortment of different bottles filled with liquid on it. A phone number then materialized, bordering on the bottom of the screen, reading "1-NEP-00-GUST4U".

"Hello! Gust would like to celebrate this new channel with some special deals for you!" Gust then held up a pink, opaque bottle in her hand. "Gust has this new health restorative from the Loweean region of Elise, made available for you for 1500 credits for 10 bottles. This Sweet Tincture will go down smoothly unlike those other bitter medicines, even though it only heals 15 HP a bottle. Act today and receive four extra stickers for what I like to call the Gust Rewards Program!" A large box then descended by wire and opened up, revealing a metric crapton of trinkets and memorabilia somehow not spilling over onto the floor. "Here we ha—"

Static interrupted the sales pitch and took over the screen, while someone behind the electronics muttered something about Gust taking too long for her recording and having a few too-personal items as rewards. After a few seconds, the scene changed over to one of an empty boardroom, where a fidgety, light-silver haired woman in a secretary's dress was being all nervous.

"U-um, is it on? I-I'm worried that I'll forget my lines, Abnes. Why are you waving your hands like that? I don't know..., there's a red light blinking and...! _Oh!_" Rei Ryghts blushed in the embarrassment of talking after the camera was rolling.

Adjusting her mic needlessly, almost as if she were adjusting her underclothes like her few fans in Gamindustri would think, she nervously spoke up. "H-Hello, everyone! You may know as R-Rei Ryghts, former leader of the Seven Sages. I am here today to... to... Um..., line?"

An exasperated sound came from behind her camera. "You were going to say something along the lines of _supporting_...?"

"Oh! Right... Er-hem, so I am here to support the CPUs' new endeavor and to humbly ask them to please give me a job."

...

What.

Rei then dropped to her knees and clasped her hands in front of her, indeed the motion for begging.

"P-Please! Ever since the incident, I've been so rudderless without something to do! I'll do anything you ask; grunt work, camera work, massage work, you name it! I'll do a great— No, a good— Um..., an okay... job at it?" Even now, she deprecates herself... "I..., I know Lady Purple Heart told me to come up with a commercial for this channel, b-but I'm really on my last ropes here! You don't have to pay me much, or anything at all! Just let me do some-_thi-hi-hiiing!_"

The footage ended right when Rei was going to bawl her eyes out, punctuated with an appropriate "Please Wait Neptune Hard Hat" screen. While the next one was being loaded, the CPUs all shared uncomfortable looks with each other...

"Hire her! Come on, do it! I'd rather get something done out there than being cooped up in this hotbox!" It was IF who had urged the Goddesses to take pity on Rei and approving to hire her. To be fair, she didn't want to handle this stuff from the start, having to sacrifice work at the Guild to do what is essentially electrical work. Nepgear helped mitigate this greatly with her own obsession with the inner workings, but she was often predisposed with working everything else but the ground floor here.

Compa, on the other hand, blissfully had no idea what she was doing, yet she hadn't made a single mistake so far, so bless her.

Eventually, the scene shifted over from the waiting still to... a bedroom?

"Hmm, I wonder which of these will look the cutest on me today?"

The CPUs went silent as the disembodied voice spoke on the clip, with one of them looking increasingly mortified as it went on. "W-What is tha—!" Noire was now speechless. Luckily for her, the camera wasn't on them at the moment, as it would have been able to capture her even-_even_-more flustered expression!

Somewhere in the dark corners of the underworld, except brightly lit and somewhere poshly decorated, a certain effeminate man in a power suit looked on, chuckling to himself.

With a sashay and a twirl, Noire appeared on the screen, dressed in what looked like a school uniform with a dark blue blazer and a pleated skirt of a lighter hue, complete with black stockings up to her thighs and her carrying some sort of guitar. Giving the instrument a little fiddle on the strings, Noire quickly backed off it and wistfully said, "I wish I can play guitar..."

Vert leaned over to Blanc and Neptune and whispered, "I-Is this supposed to happen?"

"Beats me." Blanc bluntly responded.

Neptune was looking to the side where the ratings screen was, her expression astonished. "Mmm, it's not, but the numbers are off the charts!"

Back to the footage, Noire quickly ducked back into the closet, and with the speed of a master illusionist/cosplayer, came out in something new. "This one's nice...! I really like the comfy, green jacket with the decorative buttons, and the simple sock and loafer combo, but it also makes me wanna do... _this_! WA-**TAHH!**" Noire then kicked a leg up very high, feeling no shame with the shorts she wore underneath her dress, preserving her from a pantyshot. She nodded to herself, before going back into the closet for ano—

"**NO~!"**

Noire miraculously unplugged the wires for the outgoing images, bringing the camera back to recording the CPUs as they continued to either giggle or shake their head at Noire' s behavior both on and off screen.

"You didn't see anything, you didn't see anything, _you didn't see anything...!_" Noire ranted as she held her hands over the camera lens in a vain attempt to get the viewer to ignore what they just saw. "**WHY DID THIS BROADCAST HAVE TO BE LIVE?!**"

Neptune comically shoved her aside, cheerfully announcing, "Get all this and more with the Nepstation Plus Package! Order Now!"

"**NO, THEY WO—**"

The live feed for the entire thing then cut off.

...

...

Oh look, the audio feed's still on...

"Neppy...? I didn't see _anything_... Can I go to bed now...?"

"Neptune, I told you we didn't have a video feed for Plutia... ( -.-)\"

"... _Oh, crackers...!_"

* * *

**A/N: There you go! One Nepstation Plus Package, brought right to your computer!**

**Having laid back and witnessed a few things in the Neptunia section, I fully expect Some Random Tosser to show up and tell me what he thinks. To tell the truth, I know that my grammar may not be the best, so I'm counting on you guys! The Neptunia section is pretty well off with people who are better at this than me, I feel. I'll be waiting...**

**No deadlines, I'm afraid. I'll make and upload new chapters whenever I have some downtime between my other projects. By the way, happy one-year anniversary to me! This story was released to coincide with it! Though, apparently not, because time zones or something.**

**Check my arbitrarily big profile for the down-low on my other stories and other junk!**

**Anyways, thanks so much for reading! If you liked it, make sure you check off some of those boxes by the review field, as well as give the review field some love! See you next Nepcast!**


End file.
